HGd10PHB - Spell - Blight Seeds
'''Blight Seeds''' This spell is used by Voidmancers to ruin crops and the land the seeds are planted in. '''Effect''' Blight Seeds appear normal to regular senses. They can be detected by magic or spiritual powers. Once planted, the roots of the blighted seeds grow abnormally large and long, reaching out to feed off the life-force of plants around them, corrupting them and turning them into blighted crops. These blighted crops in turn seek out other plants and do the same. Once growing, the blighted crops appear like the original plant except bloated, filled with a slimy ooze, and shot through with black lines like veins. Any organism that eats one of these plants suffers both of the following conditions: '''Poison - '''The poison reduces maximum and current EDR by 10-CON every hour. Once EDR is reduced to zero, the poison keeps the EDR at 0 maximum and the character is exhausted and cannot do any but the simplest of tasks (eat, drink, walk slowly). The poison remains unless neutralized or flushed from the system naturally. Flushing takes 50/CON days. '''Disease '''- The disease causes fever and delirium and gives a -10 to all checks within the first hour after contracting the disease. The penalty stays constant until the disease is cured or runs it's course. The disease is bacterial in nature. It takes 100/CON days to run it's course and leave the body on it's own. The only way to stop the blighted plants from spreading is to burn the crop or use magic or spiritual powers. The blight will also ruin the soil even if the plants are burned. The soil produces only 50% yield the year after the blight and regains 5% per year until it reaches 80% yield. After that, the soil will remain diminished in potency unless someone uses a [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Geoforme|Geoforme]], a powerful [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Purify Element|Purify Earth]], or other equally powerful spell. Once the Blight Seed is planted, it is no longer magical and cannot be [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Dispel|Dispelled]]. If dispelled, the seeds turn to harmless, useless dust. '''Spell Construction''' *'''DS: '''74 *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Spectra|Spectra]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Void|Void]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Purpose|Purpose]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Transformation|Transformation]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]]: '''1 min *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]]: '''1 day *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration#Spell Effect Ticks|Duration-Ticks]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|EDR]]: '''10/d10 in the TS *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]]:''' 5d10 *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]]: '''All in the area. *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other#Prerequisite Spells|Prerequisite]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]]: '''Touch *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]]: '''Zero Dimensional - Touch *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Focus|Focus]]:''' None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]]: ''' ''Lachash ra'ab, lachash cholly, lachash chemah. ''(Complexity 60) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]]: '''Bury hands in bag of seeds, or cup small amount in both hands. (Complexity 25) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]]: ''' A 1 pound bag of normal seeds. '''Character Sheet Example''' Navigation * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Optional Classes|Chapter 10 - Optional Classes]]'''=